Magic Creator
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Magic Creator is home to veteran Conjurers who are better suited to creating magical weapons than front-line combat. Use their powerful Attack Spells to turn the tide of a battle in your favor!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Magic Creator allows the player to create spells using Food. There are currently 6 permanently in-the-game spells: the Bombing Spell, Regenerate Spell, Rampage Spell. **The Magic Creator takes up a 3x3 space. **The spells themselves can be used in battle by selecting a previously created spell and clicking on the enemy's village. The spell can be placed anywhere, bypassing walls or buildings, and it cannot be destroyed by any defenses. **Although multiple instances of a single spell may be created (up to the maximum 5 a maxed Magic Creator can hold), each spell instance can only be used once. Once you have used a spell, you must create it again in order to use it in your next battle. **You will not lose your spells if your Magic Creator is destroyed during the defense of your village, nor will its destruction disrupt or pause spell creation in any way. **If you upgrade the Magic Creator while it is creating a spell, the spell continues building during the upgrade, and will be available as soon as the upgrade completes. It is not possible to start building new spells during the upgrade. If you have any spells already created when you start the upgrade, you will be able to use these in a raid. **You can speed up the creation of spells with golds and there is also an ability to boost spell production for 1 hour. The boost option costs 5 Golds and will increase the speed of the boosted Magic Creator by a factor of four. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't creating spells, so don't boost your Magic Creator until you are ready to use it. ***When you click to boost the Magic Creator a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Magic Creator undergo significant visual changes at each level. ***When initially constructed, the Magic Creator consists of a gray metal cauldron with a valve and handwheel at the front. It is supported by a total of eight wooden legs lashed to the edges of the cauldron, and at the rear there is a slingshot-looking structure used to hold the massive stirring spoon while the Magic Creator is in operation. ***At level 2, the Magic Creator cauldron changes from gray metal to bronze. ***At level 3, the Magic Creator cauldron changes from bronze to gold. The ropes attaching the legs to the cauldron disappear and are replaced with three golden rails encircling the cauldron. ***At level 4, the Magic Creator gains spiked metal armor protecting the four corners of the structure, similar to those found on the Wood Storage. ***At level 5, the Magic Creator gains blue hexagons on the protective pads on each corner. **When in operation, the Spell being created in the cauldron changes color at each level. Note that this coloring is dependent on the level of Magic Creator only, not on the type of spell being created (it is impossible for anyone other than the owner to determine which spell is being created, except if the Magic Creator is at level 1). ***At level 1, the spell in the cauldron appears azure blue, resembling the Bombing Spell. ***At level 2, the spell in the cauldron appears golden, resembling the Regenerate Spell. ***At level 3, the spell in the cauldron appears deep purple, resembling the Rampage Spell. ---- *'Trivia ' **When you begin brewing a Spell, the spiral comes from bottom of the Factory and fills up. **Despite being "home to veteran Conjurers", there are no spell making Conjurers to be seen. However, the Magic Creator and the Conjurer are unlocked at the same Stronghold level (5). **When brewing Spells, light can be seen underneath the cauldron. ----